Behind the Wall
by electricurrentsx
Summary: Melanie hoped this was the last time she would ever see Huey cry. HueyxOC? More like Friendship


Behind The Door

**AN: i've never written a Boondocks story before. D:**

**but i love the show. so uh. if it's a little OOC, sorries.**

**it's a friendship one-shot! subtle HueyxOC**

**Disclaim: I don't own the Boondocks.  
**

* * *

Every July 17th, the Freeman household was sullen with grief. Ironically enough, it was pouring outside on that day, so even any of the Freemans wanted to go out and do anything, they'd have to brave a terrible storm.

Outside, Melanie Bailey stumbled up to the Freeman's doorstep with the hood of a pullover Huey had left over her house drawn over her head as a harsh rain fell. "Mr. Freeman!" she yelled, ringing the doorbell. "Mr. Freeman!"

Eventually, the door was opened, and Melanie made her way in. To her surprise it was Riley who opened the door, and not Granddad. "Hey, Mel…" The younger boy mumbled, looking down at his feet. "Huey's upstairs if you're looking 'im. He ain't been down here all day."

Melanie's expression changed from confused, to purely concerned. Usually if something were wrong with Huey he could be found up on the big hill just above Woodcrest, sitting against that big oak tree where no one could find him. Whenever something troubled him, Huey hardly ever stayed home. "C-can I go see him?" She asked.

"Suit yo'self," He shrugged, trudging off toward the living room. Riley and Huey's grandfather Robert sat in the living room in front of the television, blankly flicking through channels. Riley went to join him, not saying a word.

"Man… what the hell happened here?" Melanie whispered to herself as she walked up the stairs, not minding the fact that she was currently dripping wet. Once she reached Huey and Riley's bedroom door, she knocked gently and called his name. "Huey? Can I come in?"

"What the hell are you doin' here, Melanie..?" Huey's voice came from behind the door. He sounded angry, although Melanie couldn't exactly tell for sure. "Go home," he ordered.

The girl sighed, one hand touching the door. It was storming harder outside now. She could hear the thunder outside. There was no way she was going to be able to leave. Not yet. "I'm just here to find out what's wrong with you, Huey. I walked all though that damn storm to see you, and I'm not leaving until you tell me what's up."

"I said go home," He growled. The anger in Huey's voice was apparent now. The thunder sounded just like him, but Melanie could handle a little anger. It was just Huey after all.

"Please… I'm not leavin'. I'll stand here all night if I have to."

Melanie stood at Huey's door for about fifteen minutes before taking a seat against the door, her knees pulled to her chin. After awhile, Huey tapped the wooden barrier keeping the two of them apart.

"Hey… You still here?" He asked.

"Still here," She echoed back.

Huey sighed once more, leaning against the door also. "Why…?"

"Because," Melanie stopped, beginning to think of the right words to say to her friend. It was hard. Huey was the one who always knew exactly what to say. He was just one of those people that everyone went to when something went wrong and he could always give off positive input. Now it was her turn. And she had no clue what to say. "Because true friendship isn't just about being there when it's convenient, Huey. It's about being there when it's not."

She blinked twice in surprise at the words that had just happened to come out of her mouth. She had no clue where she had heard them before- but it seemed like that it was just what Huey needed to hear. He knocked again.

"…July 17th, 1999." He began. "Alicia and Curtis Freeman, my parents… were killed in a fatal accident on the interstate. Riley and I weren't there at the time. It just so happened that our parents dropped us off at our Aunt Cookie's house that night. R-Riley and I… we really wanted to see her... and…"

"Huey…"

"and… everyday I can just see 'em, Mel. Th- they didn't wanna leave us…"

He was crying. Melanie could hear him sniffling from behind the door. She was more worried than ever now. "Huey… Open the door."

"Why did this have to happen?!" He sobbed hysterically. "And it's all my fault!"

Melanie had no choice. She twisted the handle of the door and threw all of her weight onto it, causing Huey to go hurling back and the door to fly open. Behind the door was an unfamiliar and devastating sight of Huey Freeman, tears running down his flustered cheeks. It appeared as if he'd been crying for hours and hours on end.

Melanie crawled over to her friend on all fours and pulled him into her chest as he cried. He clutched her shirt tightly like the little boy that he was deep underneath his strong, collected veneer. Her hand pet through his hair and she shushed him, at least trying to calm his crying. Nothing seemed to be working. Huey just needed to get rid of the sorrow. The tears he cried seemed to be gripping his heart for as long as he could remember.

Melanie had never seen Huey cry. And deep inside, she was positive it was nothing she ever wanted to see again. She was fine with comforting him, but it hurt her to watch. She had never seen him in so much pain.

If Huey were going to cry, she'd hope that it would only be behind the door.


End file.
